Electronic devices such as mobile telephone handsets and other mobile devices may be configured to receive broadcasts of sports, entertainment, advertisements, or other informational multimedia content items. For example, audio and/or video data may be communicated using unicast transmission links or multicast transmission links to the electronic devices. There is a need for increasing the efficiency in transmitting content data to mobile device users by monitoring and controlling the transmission links.